1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to image forming apparatus that form a developer image onto a photosensitive member and transfer the developer image onto a conveyor member from the photosensitive member and to methods for controlling image forming apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A known electrophotographic image forming apparatus forms a toner image onto a photosensitive member and transfers the toner image onto a sheet from the photosensitive member. Another known electrophotographic image forming apparatus forms a toner image onto a photosensitive member, transfers the toner image onto a belt, and then transfers the toner image from the belt onto a sheet. In the electrophotographic image forming apparatuses, toner remains on the photosensitive member after transfer of the toner image therefrom. The toner remaining on the photosensitive member is referred to as “transfer residual toner.”
In a known technique for catching and collecting the transfer residual toner from the photosensitive member, an image forming apparatus includes a photosensitive member cleaner, which catches matter adhering to a photosensitive member, and a belt cleaner, which collects matter adhering to a belt. The photosensitive member cleaner temporarily catches transfer residual toner adhering to the photosensitive member, and then re-provides the transfer residual toner to the photosensitive member at a predetermined timing. The photosensitive member next transfers the transfer residual toner onto the belt. The toner transferred onto the belt by the photosensitive member also is referred to as “transfer residual toner.” The belt cleaner then collects the transfer residual toner from the belt.